


Seuls à la maison

by RoxaneInkheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Summer Vacation, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart
Summary: Fred Weasley et Lee Jordan sont seuls au Terrier. C'est l'été.Minuscule one-shot fluffly.
Relationships: Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Seuls à la maison

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ce texte pendant une Nuit d'HPF.  
> J'ai mélangé deux thèmes : "maison" et "seul(e)(s)".  
> C'est un petit texte sans prétention et sans profondeur aucune. :)  
> Si vous êtes intéressés, j'ai écrit deux autres minuscules textes avec des tranches de Fred/Lee.

Lee sauta de la cheminée, et traversa le salon du Terrier en jetant un coup d’œil à la merveilleuse horloge de Mrs Weasley. Seule l’aiguille portant le nom de Fred était pointée sur l’écriteau « A la maison ». Le reste des aiguilles indiquait « Au travail » ou bien « En déplacement ». Il esquissa un sourire, et gravit prestement les marches de l’escalier en direction de la chambre des jumeaux. Il s’arrêta devant la porte close. Se demanda s’il devait frapper. A Poudlard, il entrait toujours sans crier gare. Mais ici, ce n’était pas le dortoir. 

— Lee ? C’est toi ? 

La voix de Fred traversa le panneau de bois, et Lee l’ouvrit d’un coup de pied. Au diable les bonnes manières ! 

Fred était allongé à plat ventre sur le tapis au centre de la chambre, seulement vêtu d’un short de bain délavé et d’une paire de tongs jaune canari que Lee lui avait offerte l’été précédent, parce que George et lui n’arrêtaient pas de se moquer de ses « chaussures de Moldues en plastoc », ainsi qu’il les nommait. George aussi en avait reçu une paire rose, très classe, et il les arborait à la moindre occasion. Fred préférait se balader les pieds nus, mais il se vantait souvent du bon goût de son meilleur ami en agitant ses tongs sous les yeux de quiconque se trouvait sur son passage. 

Bref, ce jour-là, Fred Weasley portait ses tongs jaunes, et Lee dut s’efforcer de ne pas rougir quand son regard tomba sur le torse nu de Fred, qui lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Il feuilletait un magazine sur lequel étaient exposées des photographies mouvantes d’hommes tatoués et partiellement dévêtus. 

— George n’est pas là ? demanda Lee en balayant la pièce du regard, comme si son meilleur ami était planqué derrière l’une des étagères des jumeaux (mais il connaissait déjà la réponse, bien entendu). 

— ‘l’est parti voir Angelina, répondit Fred en tapotant un carré de tapis à sa droite pour que Lee s’y installe. 

— Pas trop jaloux ? 

Fred haussa les épaules, et tourna une page de son magazine. 

— Tu veux te faire tatouer ? demanda Lee. 

— Non, je suis en plein séance de reluquage, répondit Fred d’un ton léger. 

Lee se demanda s’il devait rire ou si son ami était sérieux. A la place, il s’étouffa avec sa salive. Fred lui administra deux grandes tapes dans le dos avant qu’il ne retrouve ses facultés respiratoires, et il le remercia les yeux ruisselants. 

— Je pensais qu’on pourrait aller faire un tour du côté de l’étang, dit Fred. Vu qu’il fait chaud. 

— Bonne idée. 

— Je pourrais te prêter un maillot de bain, si tu veux. 

— J’ai pris le mien, t’inquiète. 

Fred tira sur le t-shirt de Lee, et ce dernier s’empressa de l’enlever. Mais il ne retira pas sa main de son torse, et Lee écarquilla les yeux quand Fred le fit basculer en arrière sur le tapis, un large sourire aux lèvres. 

— Ou sinon… On pourrait profiter du fait qu’on a la maison pour nous tous seuls, dit-il d’un air suggestif en traçant des cercles sur le torse de Lee. 

— En fait… Oui. Excellente idée, répliqua Lee tandis que sa respiration s’accélérait brusquement. Je suis pour. 

— Qu’est-ce qui te tente ? demanda Fred. Une partie de Bataille Explosive ? Un Gnome Péteur ? Un Tarot Magique ? 

Mortifié, Lee se redressa d’un bond. Il ne pensait pas… Enfin, il avait cru comprendre. Ah, ce qu’il pouvait être bête ! Il savait, pourtant, que Fred aimait bien plaisanter à ce sujet-là avec lui… 

— Relax, Lee, fit Fred d’un ton anxieux, c’était une blague ! 

— Une blague ? répéta Lee, toujours affolé. 

— Pas très drôle, à en juger ta tête, dit Fred d’un air penaud. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je ne pensais pas du tout à faire un jeu de cartes avec toi. J’avais plutôt autre chose en tête. 

— Espèce de crétin ! marmonna Lee. 

— Toujours, répliqua Fred en souriant largement. 

Lee lui jeta un regard noir, et l’attrapa par le cou. Fred se laissa faire, et répondit sans tarder au baiser hésitant que Lee déposait sur ses lèvres. 

Ils s’étaient déjà embrassés deux fois auparavant, mais ils n’avaient jamais bénéficié d’une intimité aussi parfaite, alors Lee s’autorisa à savourer pleinement la caresse des lèvres de Fred contre les siennes, et de ses grandes mains de batteur qui descendaient le long de ses hanches, et de ses doigts qui jouaient avec la fermeture de son short, et… 

— Je te préviens, murmura Lee en enfonçant sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de son ami, si tu t’arrêtes maintenant pour me faire une blague, je te suspends par les pieds au plafond. 

— Je préférerais que tu me fasses grimper aux rideaux, ricana Fred. 

Lee le fit taire d’un baiser. 


End file.
